


FMA Drabbles

by friendlieutenant



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
Genre: Babies, Drabbles, F/M, Tags/Rating updated as I go, from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlieutenant/pseuds/friendlieutenant
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles from my Tumblr. I accept prompts and what not.





	FMA Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed’s a punk.

Scenario:

Edward and Winry visit Roy and Riza shortly after their firstborn, Maes, turns one year-old. While Roy and Riza talk with Winry in the family room, Edward has time to hold baby Maes in the room over, the Mustangs’ living room. On the walls are portraits and photos commemorating special events: Riza’s 32nd birthday a few years ago, a recent one of Roy being sworn in as Chief Ambassador of Amestris, newborn Maes, Team Mustang at Madame Christmas’ newest establishment in East City.

Edward bounces the tiny raven-haired baby, pointing at each of the pictures and mentioning a thing or two about them. Maes gurgles in response. Edward’s finger presses against a photograph of Roy sitting at a large mahogany table, looking dignified. “Punk,” the blonde said, mostly to himself.

“Pu’nk,” he hears an echo.

“Oooooh, I hope that’s your first word, little man... Don’t tell them it was Uncle Ed that taught you that,” he smiles devilishly, meandering back to the three in the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll take prompts and post them. (-: Feel free to send them to my Tumblr or Comment or whatever.


End file.
